


Puppet Show

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blackmail, But so is Ino, But the fun kind, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Karin is up to shady things, Lots of talk about organs honestly, Misuse of desk, Shikamaru has had enough of this shit, So much making out y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “Are you blackmailing me?” Karin growls in response.Lacing her fingers under her chin, Ino’s eyes bore into Karin. “Blackmail is such an ugly word. Why don’t we call it what it is? An exchange. I give you what you want, and you give me something I want.”
Relationships: Karin/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Puppet Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exgorgitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exgorgitation/gifts).



> This is a gift for exgorgitation for the femslash roulette on the Naruto Femslash server! The pairing was a free choice, but the prompt itself was: "Every favor came with enough strings attached to stage a puppet show."
> 
> A wild ride, but I hope you like it, darling!!!

Yamanaka Ino looks all too dangerous behind her desk, fingertips pressed together and steel-blue eyes gazing suspiciously through long lashes. 

“And why should I do that?” 

Karin isn’t surprised. She just _knew_ that the blonde would be a bitch about it.

“ _Respectfully,_ ” the redhead begins, not very respectfully at all, “it is a matter of village security that I report the information obtained in your interrogation back to Orochimaru-sama.”

Ino clicks her tongue. “Interesting.”

Karin glares in response at the knowing look she receives before continuing, “He was captured breaking into the hideout. We need to know what he may have seen.”

“Why?” Ino asks, casually flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “Do you have something to hide?”

 _Obviously_ she does, and it appears that the blonde knows it all too well. 

“Does it really matter that much to you?” Karin bites back, her frustration rapidly rising. She is usually the one playing the mind games, not the one being played, and she should have known better than to expect anything to be _easy_ with a Yamanaka involved.

The blonde’s soft lips, stained pink, curve up in a smirk. Karin’s insides twist a little at the cocky expression and she is not sure why. “No. I just want to know what you’re going to offer me.”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ “Are you _blackmailing_ me?” Karin growls in response. 

Lacing her fingers under her chin, Ino’s eyes bore into Karin. “Blackmail is such an ugly word. Why don’t we call it what it is? An _exchange_. I give you what you want, and you give me something I want.”

“And what do you want?” Karin asks hesitantly, nervous to hear the answer. Unfortunately for the redhead, she is at Ino’s mercy - if the rogue nin had seen what was hidden deep in the lab, she needs to ensure that the information isn’t leaked to Naruto, whatever the cost may be.

Ino doesn’t answer immediately, and Karin can sense the blonde’s chakra _simmering_ under the surface. She can almost taste it on her tongue, sweet like ice wine and dangerous as a poison-tipped senbon. They are both sensors of the highest of caliber, which leaves Karin wondering why she is so aware of the roiling storm brewing in the other woman. 

And then the blonde is rounding the desk. Before Karin has time to react, Ino is caressing her cheek, tendrils of chakra licking at her exposed skin. 

It hits her like a bolt of lightning that the only reason she feels Ino’s chakra is because she is _letting her_. Fear coils in her navel along with a surprising hint of arousal before she crushes the sudden rush of feelings. Ino’s wicked grin, however, shows that she has already read Karin like Braille. 

Karin’s heart is pounding so loudly that she barely hears Ino breathe against her lips “I just want a taste.” Anticipation thickens the air between them and she finds herself eager for Ino to close the distance. 

But the blonde pulls away. 

“Don’t worry. I’m the only one who knows about your organ farming side hustle,” Ino says flippantly, leaning back against her desk. The slit of her skirt splits to reveal fishnet stockings, and Karin can’t help but run her gaze from ankle to hip. “I’ll collect what you owe when I’m ready.” 

“Not now?!” Karin bristles, her pulse still too fast from the near-kiss. _Was Ino just fucking with her?_ When she said a taste, was she looking to claim what everyone else always wanted from her?

“You may go,” Ino says nonchalantly as she examines her nails, not even bothering to meet Karin’s eyes as she dismisses her.

Karin slams the door on her way out.

—

She doesn’t see Ino for four months. When the blonde finally arrives, however, it is in the most dramatic way imaginable.

“The fuck?” Karin wakes to the sound and sight of Ino tumbling into her bedroom at Orochimaru’s hideout, blood staining her hair so deeply that it challenges the red of Karin’s own. “Fuck, what happened?” 

Ino drops helplessly to her knees as if she had used all of the fight in her to make it to Karin in the first place. “N-Nearby. S-Sensed you,” she spits out along with a mouthful of blood, and the redhead is already kneeling down and hiking up her sleeve.

She offers her arm on instinct and Ino sinks her teeth into Karin’s flesh without a second thought. Pain ripples through the redhead’s body along with the powerful tug of Ino drawing from her chakra, but there is something strangely soothing about those sweet tendrils of bright blue chakra mingling with hers. Ino has a remarkably strong will to live though she clings to Karin for purchase, and the blonde’s chakra feels _good_ against hers. 

Blood has finally stopped pouring from the Yamanaka clan head’s wounds. She slowly pulls her canines from Karin’s tender skin, but instead of removing her mouth, she presses bloodied lips to the bite mark, and they glow with the warmth of healing chakra. 

By the time she pulls away, the impressions of her teeth are gone. Karin can’t help it when her breath catches at the area of unmarred flesh, especially since she has precious little of it. Her brain nearly stutters to a halt. 

Nobody has ever thought to heal Karin back. 

But those blue eyes are on her once more, and even with matted hair, Ino still manages to look haughty.

“Don’t think this makes us even.”

Karin _gapes_ at the audacity. “I saved your life! Wasn’t that what you asked for?”

The blonde tangles her fingers in Karin’s long red hair, winding it up before tugging hard, drawing a whimper from the redhead’s lips. 

“I asked for a taste.” 

And then Ino is kissing her. It’s a filthy affair - blood and dirt and sweat permeating her senses, but it is all overridden by the taste of Ino’s ice wine chakra on her tongue. Slender fingers draw up Karin’s inner thighs, playing with the hem of her shorts as Ino swallows the redhead’s low moan. Karin has had many kisses in her life, even a few with women, but never like _this_. 

Ino gorges herself on Karin until there is no breath between them. When she has her fill, she pulls away, but not before tenderly smudging Karin’s bloodied lips with her thumb.

Suddenly, she turns businesslike. “Where is your shower?” Ino asks, curt and unaffected as if she hadn’t just kissed the ever-loving shit out of Karin. 

With her head still spinning, Karin points her thumb in the direction of her bathroom. Ino flips her filthy hair over her shoulder, snagging a towel left out on the dresser. 

“Also,” she says casually, “Sakura needs a liver for a patient. Type B. I’ll take it when I leave.”

—

Karin is beginning to learn that with Ino, every favor comes with enough strings attached to stage a puppet show.

“I need your help,” the redhead admits to the curious blonde. “With the organs.”

Ino cocks her head before beckoning for Karin to join her. The redhead eyes the blonde cautiously as she walks around the desk, quickly realizing that Ino is patting her thighs in an invitation.

“This has to be sexual harassment,” Karin gripes, but she straddles Ino’s long legs without any true complaint. 

Karin is rapidly figuring out that Ino is wildly unpredictable. As if showing up half-dead in Karin’s bedroom in the middle of the night wasn’t enough, kissing her senseless had only muddled the redhead’s feelings further. But after storming off to shower, the blonde emerged clean and naked, showing off curves that belonged in paintings and not on real women. Karin wasn’t stupid - she knew exactly what Ino had in mind. They had fallen into bed together, mapping each other’s skin with fingertips and swollen mouths until dawn, and she had loved every moment of it.

Ino pulls the redhead out of her thoughts by playing with the exposed skin between Karin’s tights and shorts, offering her a crooked smirk. “I thought you wanted to ask me about your little black market organ dealings. I’m just entertaining myself until you get to the point.” Ino presses her lips against Karin’s jaw, and the floral scent of Ino’s perfume washing over her makes Karin heady with desire. 

“The hearts,” Karin says with a shiver, “aren’t lasting as long as the other organs. I think it has something to do with—“ she bites off a moan as Ino lowers the zipper of her shirt down below her breasts and sucks at the skin of her neck, “the chakra pathways. I need a map.”

“You may be right,” Ino purrs between the reddened marks she is leaving over Karin’s collarbone. “But what do I get in exchange?”

Karin’s breath catches. “What do you want?”

“A taste,” Ino replies as she turns Karin around and pushes her back onto the desk. When her fingers hook into Karin’s shorts this time, there is no misconception.

—

“I also need a skin suit,” Ino chimes in as Karin tugs her shorts up her thighs. The redhead’s face is still tingling after whatever fucking sorcery the blonde had performed with her mouth, and it takes a second for Karin’s brain to catch up to Ino’s words.

“Are you fucking _serious?_ ”

“Nah,” Ino replies with a grin. “I do need a kidney, though. Promise you’ll gift-wrap it when you send it to me?”

“You’re a monster,” Karin says as she fixes her mussed hair. “A beautiful, blonde monster.”

“So you think I’m beautiful, huh?”

“No comment,” Karin snorts and holds out her palm. “Map, please.”

The blonde hands over a neatly sealed scroll. "Until next time," she says, blowing a kiss.

—

Karin wraps the icebox with a red satin bow.

—

The next time she sees Ino is nearly an exact replica of the initial _bedroom crashing_ incident, except Ino is not half-dead. 

But the mangled body she drags in with her sure is. 

“Please, _please_ tell me you figured out the fucking heart thing,” Ino pleads, the desperation in her voice unbecoming of her. Karin immediately spots her perfectly manicured nails soaked in dried blood, and she can sense that the blonde’s chakra reserves are dangerously low. The haunted look in those ice-blue eyes shakes Karin to her core. “Please, I’ve…” she trails off, and the body beside her stirs weakly in pain.

Karin immediately takes control of the situation, helping lift the man off the floor so they can carry him to a nearby gurney (an incredibly unsexy thing to keep in your bedroom, but Karin never claimed to be normal.) As they roll him to the lab, Ino details the injury. 

“I’ve done what I can.” The words spill breathlessly from Ino on a sort of medic-nin autopilot, and she is obviously weak from pouring so much chakra into the man’s wounds. “But he needs a heart. And I can’t… I can’t let Shikamaru die. Not after Asuma-sensei. Not after Dad. I can’t lose another precious person.” Ino is begging now, knuckles white from gripping metal. “ _Please_.”

Karin is short on precious people, so she understands this all too well. “I have one. You’ll have to heal from me and then transplant it yourself.” 

They are surrounded by tanks of flesh and muscle and organs now, and Ino suddenly looks a little pale at the sight. Karin procures a heart in a jar, held easily in a stasis jutsu, and places it on the operating table. 

The redhead reaches over to squeeze Ino’s shoulder in reassurance. “I can’t make any guarantees. You know how this goes.” But her touch serves its purpose, and Ino relaxes. 

Karin unzips her shirt, baring her chest to Ino for the third time. 

“Take what you need.” 

Ino sinks her teeth into the meat of Karin’s shoulder and drinks.

\---

It takes three days, but when Shikamaru finally wakes up, Ino instantly bursts into tears.

“ _What?_ ” The man groans at the blonde mess hugging him. “I thought I died. Am I in hell?”

Ino slugs his uninjured shoulder. “You stupid _idiot,_ you did die for a minute there! We had to do a fucking heart transplant!” 

“Sorry,” Shikamaru sighs, though he has the decency to look concerned for one brief moment about being in a room that looks like a scene straight out of a horror movie. “Where are we?”

“My lips are sealed,” Ino says, though she shifts her eyes over to Karin, who is standing in the corner and watching the scene unfold. “And yours are too. If you want to keep that fancy new heart of yours, anyway.” The brunette offers Ino a look that says that he understands that the secret nature of his treatment, but that he isn’t particularly happy about it. 

With that settled, Ino turns to face Karin. The redhead suddenly feels warm under the intense scrutiny of the blonde, especially as she closes the distance between them. 

“You saved him,” Ino says softly, tenderly placing her hands on Karin’s hips. “What do I owe you?”

Karin can’t help but reach up to cup Ino’s cheeks, brushing her thumb over those pretty pink lips. Those blue eyes nearly glow after crying, and the redhead thinks that this is the prettiest Ino has ever looked. 

She doesn’t say anything before crushing the blonde against her in a kiss, letting her body speak the words instead. They are both high from adrenaline and exhausted, but it doesn’t stop them from devouring each other’s mouths with every ounce of desperation they had felt over the last three days. She feels Ino’s hands slipping under her shirt and hears a needy moan, and it takes another long moment before she realizes that the sound came from her.

“Hey, you two aren’t going to fuck right here, are you? I’m medically fragile,” Shikamaru interrupts. 

Ino throws a roll of gauze at his face without breaking their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under the handle StrangeBeautiful!


End file.
